Magic Words
by Hecate Adrasteia
Summary: Ron and Pansy share a special moment. No plot just smut with a dollop of fluff on top. First smut all comments are welcome!


**Magic Words **

"I fucking love you!"

"Do you fucking love me or love fucking me?" Pansy asked clenching her thighs together, tightening the squeeze on his length.

Ron grunted as he continued to thrust in and out of her, "both. Oh Merlin, your so fucking tight!"

"Oh God Ron- don't stop! Please don't stop!!!."

He stopped and Pansy let out a groan that would make any animal in heat proud.

"I said don't stop!"

But Ron ignored her and rested his full weight on her and nuzzling her ear. "I wonder what you taste like after I come?"

All of the air left Pansy's lungs after Ron's words made it through her foggy brain. "Would I still taste you, or would it be me, or both? Hmm, should I make you come that way? Taking your clit into my mouth, between my teeth."

Pansy whimpered, his hips were moving at a very slow and shallow rhythm, his head ghosting over her g-spot. "Then once it's throbbing I'll slide my tongue into your warm tight cunt, and what will I do once I'm in there? Hmmm will I flick it?"

Pansy gasped, his hips were following his words. "Will I swirl it? or will I do what I'm doing to you now? Thrusting it in and out of you slowly, so I'll enjoy all those little noises you make while I'm playing with you."

"Ron please!"

"Please what?"

"Do it!"

"Do what Pansy? There are many things I can do. I can stop-"

"NO!"

"Oh, so you want me to go?"

"God yes!!"

"I don't know Pansy, you did tease me for an awfully long time, and payback I hear can be a real bitch."

"Ron, I-I can't-"

"Can't what?"

"Wait! I can't-"

"Well, what the magic words?"

Pansy shot him a look like he was crazy, "what!"

"The magic words, surely you've heard of that before. Just say it and I'll make you come so hard your pussy will be quivering for days."

Pansy moaned and bucked her hips up in a desperate attempt to cause friction. "Oh God Ron!! Pretty please?"

"Nope"

"Chudley Cannons, Ron Weasley is an absolute Sex God!! Anything?"

"Come on Pansy, what do I most want to hear?"

Pansy laughed, "that I fucking love you?"

"Do you fucking love me or love fucking me?"

Pansy took his hand from where it was splayed over her hip and put it over her pounding heart. "Both."

"Well it took you long enough." Ron captured her lips in a scorching kiss before his hips started thrusting, delivering the most mind-blowing orgasm Pansy had ever felt.

The tightening of her walls caused Ron to finally come a few thrusts later. He collapsed on top of her and she didn't mind accepting his full weight on her, pushing her further into the soft mattress. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply to slow his heart beat.

"Mmmm. I love how you smell after sex."

"Ron!"

"Like apples, sex and me."

"Ron!"

"It's true, and you feel so smooth, silky," he ran his hands over her sides and hips.

"And you taste…you taste…" he slowly ran his tongue down her body. "I did wonder what you tasted like." He swirled his tongue over her nipples and down her stomach before dipping into her navel making her squirm.

"Ron."

"I have to find out what you taste like Pansy. You know how stubborn I am." He finally made his way to the apex of her thighs and flicked his tongue over her clit. He smirked as the bundle of nerves quivered and Pansy whimpered.

"Ron, please!"

"Please what?"

"Stop, I can't take any more."

Ron slipped his tongue into her pussy and he couldn't tell if she was trying to push him ways or closer. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair and mewed tossing her head from side to side. God she loved it when he did this. Sending bolts of pleasure and pain through out her body.

He brought her to the brink before pulling out.

"All right I'll stop."

"Like hell you will."

"Aren't you glad about how stubborn I am?"

"Shut up and prove it."

After Ron had brought her to a second orgasm he finally relented and climbed up the bed to lie by her side.

"What did I do to deserve such attention?"

"Well Mrs. Weasley, you did quite recently promise to spend the rest of you life putting up with me so I think a bit of extra attention is well deserved."

Pansy looked at her wedding band and smiled. "I wonder what sort of treatment I would get if I provided you with a little Weasley?"

"I don't know. I'd need time to plan."

"Well you better put your thinking cap on." She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach.

Ron was just looking, dumbstruck, at his hand.

"You have about eight months to come up with a suitable plan…Daddy."

Before she know what was happening he had attacked her with kisses.

"I love"-kiss- "love"-kiss- "love"-kiss- "love"-kiss- "love"-kiss-"you!"

He knelt between her legs and kissed her stomach, "and I love you too, little one."

Pansy smiled and sniffed, and wiped at the tears collecting in her eyes. Damn hormones.

"Do you know if it's going to be a girl or boy yet?"

"Not yet, in a few weeks, though I think it maybe safe to say that it's going to be a little boy."

"Oh Pansy." He captured her lips in another passionate kiss and when they broke apart they couldn't stop smiling.

"You always know the best thing to say."


End file.
